


pitching a tent

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru thinks he may just hate the great outdoors.





	pitching a tent

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayame hadouken for kink bingo.

“What,” Nakamaru huffs as he shifts enough gear for two people further onto his back. “Why are you all staring at me?”

Kame, who is carrying nothing but his workload– as he constantly reminds them all– sucks his lips into his mouth before he answers. “Not used to seeing you in glasses, is all.”

Sighing, Nakamaru pushes the aforementioned glasses up his nose and continues along the trail to their campsite. “You didn’t expect me to rough it in _contacts_ , did you?”

“I’m wearing mine,” Kame points out. “I brought hand sanitizer, so it’s okay.”

“All of KAT-TUN has bad vision, huh?” Tegoshi pipes up from where he’s trotting behind Massu, also carrying nothing. Massu looks unbothered at lugging around both of their gear, though Nakamaru suspects he’s used to it.

“Seems that way,” Kame says nicely, hanging back to sling an arm around Tegoshi. The younger man grins up at him, his platinum blond hair catching the sun, and Nakamaru grunts in frustration. “Though they suddenly all had something to do this weekend.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Massu comments with a pout. “It would have been more fun with all of us.”

“I don’t believe it for a second,” Kame goes on. “If _I_ have time to go camping, so does everyone in the entire country. I’m filming _two_ movies this year–”

“There it is!” Massu announces jovially, and Nakamaru remembers why he’s his best friend as he cuts Kame off without remorse and races towards their campsite. It’s nothing extravagant, just a cleared space of the forest with a fire pit and a picnic table, but it’s all they need.

Nakamaru’s next sigh is one of contentment as he finally drops all of the gear to the ground and flops onto the seat of the picnic bench. “So what are the tent arrangements?”

“I’ll share with him,” both Kame and Massu answer in unison, pointing to each other, and Nakamaru feels insulted.

“The hell,” he grumbles.

“You snore,” Kame says apologetically. “Loudly. And Tegoshi rolls around in his sleep.”

“I don’t trust Tegoshi with my stuff,” adds Massu. “And Kamenashi-kun is just as obsessed with personal hygiene as I am.”

Kame nods and they punch knuckles.

Tegoshi stands next to the picnic table and blinks cutely down at Nakamaru. “I don’t mind the snoring, Nakamaru-kun.”

“I guess I don’t mind the rolling around,” Nakamaru relents, remembering when he used to share sleeping space with Koki.

“By the way, you look very handsome in your glasses,” Tegoshi tells him, and Nakamaru thinks he won’t mind these arrangements after all.

Those thoughts are short-lived though, as the four of them work on getting their gear squared away. The four of them turn out to be himself and Massu, with the unhelpful assistance of Tegoshi flitting about as Kame reads the instructions from beneath the shade of a tree. Nakamaru is suddenly sort of grateful that the rest of his band mates suddenly had pressing engagements, because he knows that Taguchi would be making endless jokes about “pitching tents.” Even if it would be gratifying to hit him for them.

Finally the tents are in order and their backpacks are stowed within. It’s a little past noon, and the sun is high in the sky. Nakamaru pulls his glasses off of his face, polishing the lenses with the hem of his t-shirt and wiping the sweat from his face before replacing them. Perhaps it would be best to delegate tasks for the evening. “Everyone, listen up! Let’s go collect firewood,” Nakamaru says, somehow unsurprised when Massu is the only one who gets up. Tegoshi and Kame are whispering together, and he’s immediately suspicious of whatever they’re up to. “Tegoshi, come with me,” he adds, and three faces look at him in shock.

“Okay,” Tegoshi answers uneasily, moving away from Kame and following Nakamaru further into the forest. “Usually they don’t let me use sharp objects like axes.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything,” Nakamaru says. “I just don’t want any pranks this weekend.”

“Are you going to watch me the whole time?” Tegoshi asks, sounding excited about it. “What about when you’re sleeping?”

“I’m a light sleeper,” Nakamaru tells him. “Here are some branches we can use. Make yourself useful and hold them while I chop.”

Tegoshi rushes to comply, and Nakamaru thinks he’s not useless after all as he heaves the axe over his head and brings it down on the part of the branch closest to the tree. It’s already part of the way off, so it doesn’t take much to chop it completely, though he has to repeat the process for every single one.

He’s sweating by the time he’s done, using his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face, and he catches Tegoshi giving him an odd look. “What.”

“Nakamaru-kun is so strong,” Tegoshi says, flashing a smile.

“Thanks,” Nakamaru mutters, unfazed by the attention as he returns the axe to his backpack and starts to gather the wood. “You’re helping carry this back. I won’t let you get away with being a spoiled brat on this trip.”

“Yes sir,” Tegoshi rushes to reply, only a little sarcastically, and Nakamaru scoffs. “I’m not weak, you know. Other people usually just do things for me.”

“Whatever,” says Nakamaru, and he ignores the pout on Tegoshi’s lips. “Let’s go back. I’m starving.”

When they return, all four of them set up the fire pit for dinner and get it started. Kame’s grilling steaks, as rare as everyone can stand them, and Tegoshi foregoes any plasticware by just picking up the slab of meat and gnawing at it. Both Kame and Massu look at him in what looks like pained disgust, but Nakamaru just shakes his head and tries not to watch the juices run down Tegoshi’s face and hands. It’s very distracting.

He tears his attention away from Tegoshi, trying his best to concentrate on his own food. It’s hard, but he’s pretty sure his glasses let him hide the glances he does sneak. Or at least, he thinks so until Tegoshi happens to make a show out of licking the juices from his fingers, staring straight at him. Nakamaru doesn’t notice that Kame and Massu have noticed the looks that keep passing between them.

Dinner somehow passes without comment; their conversation mostly revolves around their colleagues and upcoming promotions. It’s nice, and it lulls Nakamaru into a false sense of security. Kame is dealing with their trash, and Massu loudly asks Nakamaru to help him find their s’mores supplies. As Nakamaru joins him to dig through their foodstuffs Massu peeks over his shoulder, then whispers urgently near his ear. “Tegoshi’s got his eye on you,” is all he says, leaving Nakamaru flabbergasted when that’s all he says. “Found it!” he calls out for everyone else’s benefit.

Nakamaru begins feeling the first tinglings of what seems to be dread well up in his belly. It’s not that he’s opposed to being with a man, it’s that he’s opposed to being with Tegoshi. Tegoshi, well, he has a reputation as an insufferable tease who doesn’t actually put out. Massu himself would know the best, which means Nakamaru’s source is legitimate. Suddenly he thinks their sleeping arrangements are the worst possible thing that could happen to him.

“Trade tents with me,” he hisses to Kame when Tegoshi disappears to get changed.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Kame replies with a wicked grin. “I had my turn with him during our drama filming a couple years ago.”

“ _Damn_ it,” Nakamaru grumbles, and Kame pats his shoulder. “You two totally set me up.”

“Leave me out of this,” Massu comments from where he’s concentrating on making a triple-marshmallow s’more. “If anyone else had come along, they would have been stuck with him. But since you’re the only one who hasn’t yet suffered his wiles, you get the honors.”

“It’s like a right of passage, really,” Kame adds. “I’m surprised you made it this long.”

“You are the worst best friend ever,” Nakamaru says to Massu, who shrugs and stuffs the giant s’more in his mouth.

“Yay, s’mores!” Tegoshi exclaims, running back to the firepit in his low-slung sweatpants and off-the-shoulder top that has Nakamaru wanting to shove his head in the fire.

That’s nothing compared to how Tegoshi actually _eats_ the s’mores, though. He has to curl his tongue around the strands of gooey marshmallow, sucking it into his mouth, and the damn Pope would have to know what he was simulating here. Nakamaru feels his pants tighten and curses his life, his job, and his so-called friends.

He shifts, surreptitiously adjusting himself as he tries to concentrate on his own s’more and shoot death glares at the other two from behind the fire reflecting off of his glasses. Kame and Massu are willfully ignoring any faces he may or may not be making at them. Somehow he manages to not embarrass himself and he stands. “I’m going to change,” he mutters, striding toward the tent.

Nakamaru is relieved to find that none of his things have been tampered with, and even happier that he hasn’t been followed. He changes in peace, steeling his resolve. He can survive Tegoshi’s teasing; if everyone else here has managed, so can he. Nakamaru straightens his glasses and returns to the fireside. Massu is on cleanup duty this time, humming happily under his breath. Kame has a wicked glint in his eyes, and it isn’t just the fire playing tricks. “How about some ghost stories?” he asks, staring straight at Nakamaru.

“I don’t know any ghost stories,” Nakamaru says, and two people snort. “Fine, I do, but I’m not good at telling them.”

“You’re better than Tegoshi,” Massu tells him. “His ghost stories are seriously lame.”

“Because I get scared easily,” Tegoshi says in a small voice. “I don’t like ghost stories. And neither do you, Massu!”

“I know they’re not real,” Massu argues. “They’re just stories.”

“ _You_ think they’re not real,” Nakamaru challenges, and Kame laughs as he passes him a flashlight.

It’s dark now, the moon hidden by the trees, and the only light is the dim cackling of the fire. There are other campsites surrounding them, but there’s enough distance between them that Nakamaru doesn’t even know they’re there. All he sees are Kame and Massu’s eyes across the fire, watching him intently, waiting for the story. Tegoshi is a few feet away, hiding his face in his hands.

“There was once a married couple who hated each other,” Nakamaru starts, lowering his voice for effect. “They had a five-year-old son and tried to make it work for his sake, but to no avail.”

Tegoshi’s whimpering already, and Nakamaru feels bad enough to poke him and pull him closer. Gratefully Tegoshi burrows up to Nakamaru’s side, clinging to his arm as the story continues, and Nakamaru notices he’s almost shaking. At first he’d thought the younger man was just being a brat, but he really seems to be scared.

“One night their fighting got so bad that the husband had a moment of insanity and killed his wife,” Nakamaru says clearly, and Tegoshi squeezes his arm harder. “He instantly came to his senses and disposed of the body, carrying her corpse on his shoulders to a nearby swamp. He watched her sink to the bottom of the swamp and returned home at dawn.”

Tegoshi’s fingers loosen a bit, which makes Nakamaru feel a little more comfortable, at least until blunt nails start running down the inside of his forearm. It’s enough to make him shiver, but the other two aren’t looking at him anymore. Kame’s already heard this story, and Massu is distracting himself with another s’more. Nakamaru is apparently only telling it for the novelty, but he doesn’t mind. He secretly enjoys telling ghost stories, especially ones that scare people.

“Try as he might, the man couldn’t get the swamp smell off of him. He took numerous showers and scrubbed his hands until they were raw, but it was still there.”

Now Tegoshi’s drawing patterns on the inside of his elbow, and Nakamaru wonders if this is his way of coping with fear. It’s not unpleasant by any means; in fact, it’s a little _too_ pleasant.

“After sleeping for a few hours, he woke up and decided to tell his son that his mother went to stay with a relative for awhile. Except that the son never asked, continuing to go through the motions of having breakfast like normal. All the while, the man could still smell the swamp all over him, and it drove him crazy. He even attacked the place with air freshener, but that didn’t seem to work–”

He stops abruptly when he feels a touch to his knee. He’s wearing shorts, which the fingers slip right under and trail up his inner thigh, making his voice catch in his throat.

“Should have bleached the place,” Massu comments, and Kame nods.

Nakamaru doesn’t know what to do, Tegoshi’s touch driving him crazy, so he keeps talking. “Later, when the son was watching TV, the father finally approached him. He needed to find out if his son knew that he’d killed his mother, so he could get rid of him too.”

Tegoshi makes a sad noise, but his fingers approach the hem of Nakamaru’s underwear and if he doesn’t stop, he’s going to find out exactly how his ministrations are affecting him.

“He asked, ‘Is there something you want to ask me?’ and the son said, ‘Yeah’. ‘Is it about your mother?’ ‘Yeah.’ After a few seconds, the father finally said, ‘I suppose you’re wondering where she is.'”

Tegoshi’s fingers brush the bulge in his underwear and his breath hitches in his throat, the touch enough to make him rock hard and desperate for more. “What did the son say?” Tegoshi asks innocently, running a lone finger up the length of Nakamaru’s erection through the cotton.

Nakamaru holds his breath as he tells the punchline. “‘No,’ he answered. ‘I want to know why Mommy’s so pale and why you’ve been giving her a piggyback ride all day.'”

“ _Ah_!” both Massu and Tegoshi scream, though Tegoshi’s scream is accompanied by a _squeeze_ and Nakamaru bites his lip to keep from moaning as he meets Kame’s knowing eyes.

Tegoshi finally lets go, and Nakamaru is very sure he hates everything about his life at this particular moment. He’s thankful that he has an amazing poker face, but he’s not sure if his voice will betray him. He clears his throat, surreptitiously pushing Tegoshi away from himself, and stands. “I’m tired; I think I’m just going to turn in early.”

Massu nods, easily accepting his excuse as he drops the flashlight into Tegoshi’s lap. A small part of his brain hopes that it hurts as he retreats to the tent that his tormentor will eventually return to. Nakamaru bundles himself into his sleeping bag, zipping it up as far as he can, only his nose upwards visible. He leaves his glasses on for fear of Tegoshi accidentally stepping on them in the dark, and he curls his fingers around the edge of the sleeping bag.

Nakamaru focuses on the quiet noises surrounding the tent. He can hear the low murmur of his friends over the crackle of the fire as it dies down, and the wind rustling through the trees. If he concentrates on everything else, perhaps he can will his erection away. It seems to be going splendidly, or at least until Tegoshi unzips the tent flap as loud as he possibly can, a small flashlight clenched between his teeth.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to wake you, Nakamaru-kun.” Tegoshi doesn’t sound the least bit sorry at all.

Biting back a sigh, Nakamaru says, “No, no, I wasn’t sleeping yet.” He rolls over, hoping that Tegoshi will get into his own sleeping bag and keep the rolling around in his sleep to a minimum.

“Good,” Tegoshi says, his tone dripping with promise, and all of Nakamaru’s attempts at calming down backfire at the single word. “Why are you wearing glasses to sleep?”

“So I don’t have to find them in the morning,” Nakamaru answers, forcing his voice to be even, and Tegoshi just nods.

“Okay. Good night, Nakamaru-kun.”

“Good night, Tegoshi,” Nakamaru replies, physically cringing as he waits for the inevitable contact.

But it doesn’t come. Tegoshi zips himself up into his own sleeping bag and goes right to sleep, which just makes Nakamaru jealous because it usually takes him awhile to succumb to slumber. Tegoshi’s breath falls even, emitting cute little noises as he dreams about whatever Tegoshi dreams about, and it’s that sound that eventually lulls Nakamaru under as well.

The sun isn’t even breaking the horizon when he wakes, but it’s not from his own devices. Something is clutching onto him, so tightly that Nakamaru’s muddled subconscious thinks he’s being attacked by a bear or something, except that this bear has no interest in biting him so much as whimpering into his neck and squeezing the air out of him.

“Tegoshi,” he manages to get out. “What’s wrong?”

“She was _on his back_ ,” Tegoshi replies in one quick breath. “I keep feeling something on my back, Nakamaru-kun. It’s creepy.”

Nakamaru is suddenly reminded of the first time he told ghost stories with KAT-TUN and he woke up with Jin attached to him like a leech. Smiling, he unzips his sleeping bag enough to wrap his arms around Tegoshi and pull him close, feeling his rapid heartbeat and shaking body. “It’s okay. It’s not real.”

Tegoshi relaxes a little, his breath becoming calmer as his hold loosens. Nakamaru feels the puffs of air against his throat and tries not to squirm; he doesn’t think Tegoshi is trying to rile him up this time. “Sorry for waking you up,” he whispers.

“I don’t mind,” Nakamaru answers honestly, biting his lip not to follow with _this is nice_. It’s been awhile since he’s felt so needed like this, like just a hug from him can make everything better.

He falls back asleep like that, Tegoshi’s stationary lips resting on his collarbone while his breath tickles Nakamaru’s skin, and it drives him crazier than when Tegoshi had a hand on him. Hopefully Tegoshi won’t notice in the morning.

Morning arrives without incident, and Nakamaru wakes up to find that Tegoshi has rolled onto his back, one hand still clutching his t-shirt. He looks strangely innocent, and if he didn’t know any better he would never think Tegoshi was capable of all the teasing he’d done yesterday. Carefully, Nakamaru wriggles from his grasp and out of his sleeping bag.

He steps out of the tent and stretches, morning air still a little cool, and walks to the fire pit. The other two are gathered next to it, the beginnings of breakfast spread out on the picnic table. The first words out of Kame’s mouth are cheeky, and Nakamaru bites back the urge to roll his eyes.

“So, how was it last night?” Kame looks like he’s having the most fun he’s ever had in his entire life. Massu doesn’t say anything, but his smirk is just as bad as speaking. Nakamaru sighs and adjusts his glasses, flopping down a bit too hard as he takes a seat at the picnic table.

“The same as the last time you made me tell ghost stories on a trip,” Nakamaru replies casually, grabbing at the first piece of food he finds. “Only it was Tegoshi having a nightmare instead of _you_.”

Kame’s smile falls as Massu laughs and claps Kame good-naturedly on the back. Nakamaru opens his mouth to ask when the hell they became such good friends, then realizes he doesn’t want to know.

“Tegoshi will sleep all day if you let him,” Massu points out as they eat. “We should wake him up.”

Nakamaru stares at him for a second, seeing no intent to follow through on his words, and finally rolls his eyes. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Good luck,” Massu says happily. “He’s impossible in the morning.”

Frowning, Nakamaru approaches his tent and steps inside, not bothering to try and be quiet since apparently Tegoshi can sleep through anything. He starts with a poke, a hard one in the arm, and Tegoshi rolls over onto his arm.

“Wake up,” Nakamaru says gently, lifting his other hand to ruffle Tegoshi’s bright hair. “We have a lot of fun stuff to do today. You don’t want to miss it, right?”

Grumbles sound from Tegoshi, pressed into Nakamaru’s arm that makes him relive last night all over again. It causes an instant reaction in Nakamaru’s fingers, which tighten in Tegoshi’s hair and yank a little, and Tegoshi lets out the deepest, filthiest groan Nakamaru has ever heard from another man. It goes right into his pants, making the soft puffs of Tegoshi’s breath on his arm feel even more sensual, and the only thing that stops him from flattening himself on top of Tegoshi’s back is pulling him up into his arms.

“Don’t wanna wake up,” Tegoshi whines, slumping back against Nakamaru’s chest, and he’s so cute that Nakamaru almost kisses him.

“We’re going swimming today,” Nakamaru tells him, trying to sound excited about it. Right now all he’s excited about Tegoshi’s close proximity. “Then we’re going to hike some trails.”

“Sleepy,” Tegoshi argues, curling up into Nakamaru’s lap. His butt rubs right against Nakamaru’s crotch, and it takes all of Nakamaru’s willpower not to react to it.

“Come on, Tegoshi,” he says, his frustration showing. “Don’t be such a child.”

Now Tegoshi’s eyes narrow, and Nakamaru has never seen anyone look so indignant while yawning before. “I am not a child.”

“Then get up,” Nakamaru snaps, and Tegoshi reluctantly rolls out of his lap and crawls towards his bag. He pulls out his swim trunks and a tank top and pauses.

“Are you going to watch me get dressed?” he asks with a smirk. “I don’t mind, you know.”

Nakamaru’s first instinct is to say yes, but then he thinks with his brain and exits the tent so fast that he nearly trips over his feet. “Don’t you dare fall back asleep.”

Kame and Massu are both giving him the same pitying eyes when he returns to the table.

“I hate you both,” Nakamaru tells them, and Kame pats his hand while Massu just grins. He’s still trying to forget the way Tegoshi had groaned and rubbed against him minutes before with only partial success. He hopes the water is cold when they go swimming.

Tegoshi finally emerges from the tent, yawning and stretching, and Nakamaru is definitely not looking at the way his tank top rides up. Nakamaru can’t help flinching when Tegoshi takes a seat next to him unnecessarily close. Kame and Massu both look like they’re about to burst into laughter, but they keep it together.

“Did you have a good rest, Tegoshi?” Massu asks as he slides a plate to him. Nakamaru doesn’t know what he dreads more– more of Tegoshi’s hands-on performance eating, or the nightmarish prospects of being asked to feed him.

Tegoshi nods as he wriggles up against Nakamaru’s side. “Nakamaru-kun was very kind; he let me curl up with him.” As Tegoshi says it, he runs a foot up the side of Nakamaru’s leg.

Nakamaru prides himself on not choking on his breakfast, though he also doesn’t do anything to stop the unwanted touch. Tegoshi’s feet are the least of his concerns. They laze around for about an hour after eating, during which Tegoshi cons Nakamaru into taking his turn at cleanup with puppy eyes and a pout, and Nakamaru ignores the ‘whipped’ noise Kame makes as he takes their trash bags to the dumpster.

The creek water is cold, but it does nothing to help Nakamaru’s state when Tegoshi decides to use him as a floating device. He loops his arms around Nakamaru’s shoulders, his breaths chilling the drops of water on the back of his neck, and Nakamaru’s only saving grace is that the water isn’t clear enough for the others to see his hard-on. At this rate, Tegoshi was going to make him come in his pants by the end of the weekend.

“Hey, you’re just like that ghost from Yuichi’s story, aren’t you?” Massu chides after swimming two perfect laps around the creek. Show off. “Tegoshi the piggyback ghost!”

Tegoshi’s laugh is loud in Nakamaru’s ear, but it’s not painful at all. “I am! Oh, now I won’t be scared anymore. Massu is the best.”

Massu gives them a smug face, then Kame sneaks up from behind and dunks him under the water. That makes Nakamaru laugh, shaking from the force of it and nearly knocking Tegoshi off of his back until the latter holds on even tighter and wraps his legs around his waist from behind.

Then he freezes, because something is poking right into his back and there’s only one thing it could be. Massu is retaliating by splashing Kame, so neither one of them notice Tegoshi’s sinister chuckle and the way he leans closer to blow air right into Nakamaru’s ear, softly rocking against him.

“Nakamaru-kun,” Tegoshi whispers against his ear once he rights himself, “I know you’re hot and bothered right now, and that you have been for most of this trip.” Nakamaru gulps, and Tegoshi continues. “It’s kind of endearing. Let’s make a bet, though. If you make it through the weekend without losing your cool, I’ll follow through. I know they already told you that I never do that sort of thing, so just think– this is a one-time chance.”

Tegoshi finishes his speech, arms still looped around Nakamaru’s shoulders. He hasn’t stopped rocking against him the entire time, and Nakamaru is torn between taking the bait and attempting to drown himself. Then he remembers his dogs, and how sad they would be without him. Sighing, he asks, “What happens if I lose?”

“I keep teasing you. Maybe even more than I have been so far. Maybe it will be even worse than this.” It sounds harmless enough, even though Nakamaru knows it’s a poor choice of words. Either way he’s sure he’ll embarrass himself.

Nakamaru agrees, hoping that will get Tegoshi to get off of his back. He should have known better, though, because in addition to all of the rubbing, there’s vocal accompaniment to add to his frustrations. “Tegoshi!” he hisses, incredulous. Surely he isn’t going to finish right here, right against Nakamaru.

Kame and Massu are still paying them no attention, though their impromptu water fight has ceased. Now Massu’s returned to his laps while Kame’s floating on his back, eyes closed and more relaxed than Nakamaru’s seen him in years, his ears underwater to keep him from hearing anything they say.

Tegoshi doesn’t let up, not at all; in fact, his hands tighten on Nakamaru’s shoulders to brace himself as he moves more sharply, his moans speeding up as he grinds _hard_. Nakamaru’s breath catches in his throat and he shudders at Tegoshi’s mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking lightly, enough to have him squeezing his hands into fists to endure it. The rest of the weekend is only tonight, after all. It’s already halfway over.

“Mm, Nakamaru-kun,” Tegoshi breathes into Nakamaru’s skin, dragging his lips back up to Nakamaru’s ear just in time to let out a shrill, obscene noise as Nakamaru feels him twitch against his back and fall still.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Nakamaru exclaims, an equal amount of aroused and traumatized, and Tegoshi just giggles.

“That felt good,” he says brightly, finally hopping off of Nakamaru’s back and swimming away. “I’ll make you feel that good, too, if you make it through tonight.”

Nakamaru just stares at him as he goes to bother Massu, thankfully, and Nakamaru jumps when Kame floats over to him. “Don’t touch me,” he grumbles.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Kame tells him, and Nakamaru narrows his eyes. “Or maybe it’s the glasses.”

“Please, don’t,” Nakamaru says, unsure if he’ll make it through the weekend unscathed. His prospects are looking grim.

“Aww, Nakamaru, don’t be like that,” Kame wheedles. Thankfully he doesn’t prod at Nakamaru, but he lingers, looking annoyingly smug. “He made a bet with you, didn’t he?”

Nakamaru reluctantly agrees, the cool water doing nothing to assuage his flushed cheeks nor his erection. He thinks it might be going away; it should be safe for him to finally get out of the water. As long as he doesn’t get poked or prodded or breathed upon for a little while, Nakamaru thinks he can win the bet.

Miraculously, Tegoshi leaves him alone on the hiking trip, but that just puts him even more on edge. It’s a regular hiking trail that goes further into the forest, but it’s beautiful and the four of them walk quietly with minimal conversation. Even Tegoshi is uncharacteristically calm; Nakamaru supposes that this is what his ‘off’ switch is. Or perhaps it’s a lasting effect from his orgasm. Either way, the hike is peaceful.

“A bathhouse!” Kame declares, pointing to a little wooden building just off the trail. “Is this part of our campground?”

Massu squints to see the sign. “I don’t think so, but at this point I’d pay for a hot bath.”

The others agree, including Nakamaru, and they head towards the building that feels like a shining oasis after hiking all day. Nakamaru is exhausted for other reasons as well and looks forward to a nice, relaxing soak in the public bath. Certainly Tegoshi wouldn’t try anything there… or would he.

They are the only patrons there, having paid a small fee to enter, and a quick shower later finds them all in the small tub. It’s about the size of a large jacuzzi tub, maybe seating six to eight people comfortably, but they all sprawl out and relax as the hot water soothes their muscles after the grueling hike.

Nakamaru really shouldn’t be surprised when Tegoshi scoots closer to him, but he still jumps at the first brush of their bare thighs. A glance around the room shows Kame asleep and Massu turning a blind eye to them; Nakamaru heaves a sigh and considers reevaluating his friendships.

“Don’t be like that, Nakamaru-kun,” Tegoshi whispers, directly in Nakamaru’s ear, and he can’t conceal the chill that courses through him. “I’m doing you a favor.”

“How, exactly, are you doing me a favor?” Nakamaru hisses back, then bites down on his bottom lip as Tegoshi’s hand slips under his towel and around to the inside of his thigh.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Tegoshi asks, his breath tickling Nakamaru’s ear canal. “The denial. It’s no fun to get relief when you want it, right?”

“Says the one who rubbed off _on my back_ earlier,” Nakamaru grumbles.

Tegoshi’s chuckle has him arching. “You’re misunderstanding me, Nakamaru-kun. The fun for me is denying _you_.”

His fingers trail right between Nakamaru’s legs, briefly brushing his balls before traveling the length of his very hard cock. Nakamaru chokes on his next breath, grabbing onto the seat with both hands, and uses what feels like all of his willpower to ignore it.

“You don’t want to disrespect the bathhouse, do you?” Tegoshi continues in that patronizing tone. “Endure it.”

Nakamaru supposes that would be the best course of action. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and does his best to concentrate on breathing. Somehow he manages, and when he ignores Tegoshi’s wandering fingers for a solid minute, he gets some relief. Tegoshi seems to have gotten bored with no reaction from Nakamaru, and Tegoshi begrudgingly says, “Well-played, Nakamaru-kun. I’ll just have to get you when you least expect it.”

He can’t help muttering, “But I’m already expecting it.” Nakamaru wonders if Massu will call him on it if he tries to get out of the bath in his current state.

Somehow Nakamaru is able to escape from Tegoshi and the tub relatively unharmed, if a bit flustered. The hike back to the campsite is suspiciously uneventful, with Tegoshi leading the way back. Dinner passes in a flash this time, and instead of ghost stories being passed around, it’s stories about their colleagues.

Tegoshi’s still quiet, curled up next to Nakamaru and surprisingly keeping his hands to himself. Nakamaru thinks he’s actually asleep until he starts singing softly, some old campfire songs that remind Nakamaru of when he was a kid.

“Too bad you didn’t bring your guitar, Tegoshi,” Massu says. “We could all sing together.”

“I don’t need a guitar to sing,” Tegoshi points out, then leads the other three in a medley of songs that they all seemed to remember from their childhoods and popular television shows.

Tegoshi’s voice is different than usual, still strong and powerful but with an edge to it that pierces Nakamaru’s heart. It’s sweet, entrancing, and Nakamaru mentally likens Tegoshi to those sirens from Greek mythology that lure men to their island with their beautiful voices just to kill them.

“Are you sleepy, Nakamaru-kun?” Tegoshi asks, the song no longer going on, and Nakamaru realizes he actually fell asleep.

“I guess so,” he answers. “I should turn in anyway– we’ve got a long drive back tomorrow.”

“You say that like you’re driving,” Kame points out, and Nakamaru ignores him.

As he stands up to return to the tent, he hears Tegoshi yawn next to him. “I think I’ll go to sleep, too. I really exerted myself today.”

_In more ways than one_ , Nakamaru adds in his head, but Kame and Massu just bid them goodnight and Tegoshi follows Nakamaru into the tent.

“Now what,” he demands flatly. “Are you going to roll over and hump me now?”

“Oh, Nakamaru-kun, don’t be so bitter.” Tegoshi invites himself into Nakamaru’s sleeping bag and leans over him. It’s dark but Nakamaru can still see his eyes, devious and doting at the same time, and he gasps in shock when Tegoshi gently slides the glasses from his face, closes the distance between them, and presses their lips together.

It’s a closed-mouth kiss, as expected from Tegoshi, but he doesn’t pull away immediately. In fact, he keeps kissing Nakamaru, over and over again, until Nakamaru’s so fueled with desire that he wants to pry Tegoshi’s lips open with his tongue. He starts to, but then Tegoshi giggles and drops his mouth to Nakamaru’s neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin.

“You know,” Tegoshi says conversationally, “with Kame-chan driving, Massu can ride in the front seat and you and I can pretend to sleep in the back.”

“So you can torture me some more?” Nakamaru grumbles, his lips still tingling.

Fingers push up his shirt, drawing patterns on his belly, and it’s as arousing as if it was his cock. “No, Nakamaru-kun. Our trip ends when we pack up the campsite and head home.”

It takes a moment for the implications of Tegoshi’s words to sink in, and all Nakamaru can say in response is a quiet, “Oh. _Oh_.”

Tegoshi laughs between kisses, tickling Nakamaru’s neck. “ _Oh_ is right, Nakamaru-kun.”

Nakamaru considers the return trip, and it has him harder than he has been the entire weekend. Tegoshi trails a finger along his cock before pulling away and fussing with his own sleeping bag, leaving Nakamaru alone with his aching erection and thoughts of the car ride home running through his mind before he drops off to sleep.

The night passes without incident, though when Nakamaru wakes up he finds himself half-covered by Tegoshi and his sleeping bag. Nakamaru rolls out from underneath Tegoshi’s sleeping deadweight and joins Massu for one last open-air breakfast. He can hear Kame muttering from inside the tent over the best way to repack everything.

They eat in companionable silence, Massu seemingly done with teasing him. Nakamaru can’t help but wonder if Tegoshi has played the same sort of game with him, but he knows that he really doesn’t want to know the answer. Massu makes a surprised face over Nakamaru’s shoulder, and Nakamaru has to turn around to see what’s got him so worked up. Nakamaru should’ve known that it would be Tegoshi, and he braces himself for more hands-on breakfast.

“Good morning!” Tegoshi chirps, and Nakamaru supposes his switch has returned to ‘on’. “Massu, can you help me pack my bag after we eat?”

“No,” Massu answers bluntly. “I have to pack my own. It will take twice as long. Have Yuichi do it.”

“Why not,” Nakamaru mutters. “I’ve done everything else for him this weekend.”

He braces himself for Tegoshi’s pout, but it still affects him pretty hard. He feels guilty for being mean and heads back to their tent after scarfing down the rest of his food. It doesn’t take that long to shove Tegoshi’s clothes back into his bag and roll up his sleeping bag– which was an extra one of Massu’s to begin with– and he’s moved on to his own things when someone climbs into the tent with him.

He doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is, and his suspicions are confirmed when fingers sneak up the back of his shorts, startling him. “You look so nice bent over like that,” Tegoshi whispers shamelessly, and Nakamaru’s face burns.

“Just until we get in the car, right?” Nakamaru asks, his voice cracking a little.

“Yes,” Tegoshi says, leaning closer and groping him through his shorts. “But Kame-chan and Massu will be right there in the front seat. Not to mention all of the other cars on the road. It’s broad daylight, Nakamaru-kun.”

“At this point, I don’t care,” Nakamaru says. “Let them watch.”

“That’s hot,” Tegoshi breathes in his ear. “I’m glad you feel that way, because I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

He disappears as quickly as he’d arrived, and Nakamaru busies himself by lugging their gear outside and taking down their tent. Tegoshi lounges on the picnic table, snacking on a dango stick and practically fellating it before Nakamaru’s eyes, flicking the sticky balls with his tongue before sucking the whole thing past his lips.

“I bow down to the king of self control,” Massu says sarcastically as they load up the Jeep, and Nakamaru glares at him. “You made it further than I ever did.”

“You may want to sleep on the way back,” Nakamaru says pointedly.

Massu’s eyebrows rise as Nakamaru hops up into the backseat. Kame’s already in the driver’s seat, adjusting his mirrors to _not_ look at Nakamaru and making sure the plastic ‘windows’ are secure. “You’re welcome,” he says nonchalantly, and Nakamaru grunts.

Tegoshi’s lips are still shining when he joins them, instantly snuggling under the blanket Nakamaru had brought for them despite the warm summer weather. Kame turns the key in the ignition, sets the music loud, and barely throws the Jeep in gear before Tegoshi’s on Nakamaru, lowering him to the seat and covering Nakamaru’s body with his, taking care to remove his glasses and place them carefully on the floorboards. A deep kiss is so unexpected after an entire weekend of _nothing_ that Nakamaru moans at that alone, arms wrapping around Tegoshi as their tongues touch and Nakamaru learns that he’d been eating mango dango– his favorite flavor.

His own hands slide under Tegoshi’s shirt and make contact with his skin, touching the muscles of his back and sides, and Tegoshi mewls faintly into his mouth. Tegoshi pushes Nakamaru’s shirt up and rakes his nails up and down Nakamaru’s chest, pausing when he bumps a nipple and Nakamaru moans.

“I thought you said no more teasing,” Nakamaru hisses, his body already on fire after two days of tormenting.

“I said I would follow through,” Tegoshi whispers, dragging his lips to Nakamaru’s ear to blow a small gust of air that has Nakamaru jerking beneath him. “I didn’t say I’d do it immediately. It’s a long car ride.”

The first words on the tip of Nakamaru’s tongue are ‘I hate you’, but he rethinks them as Tegoshi’s face drops to his chest. He flicks his tongue against Nakamaru’s nipple and Nakamaru arches again, staring helplessly at the closed ceiling of Kame’s Jeep like it will be able to tell him why things like this happen to him, then Tegoshi reaches down to trail fingers up his shorts again.

Nakamaru soon doesn’t have time to contemplate his luck; there are fingers trailing along his cock and Tegoshi’s tongue is relentless. He doesn’t have any way of knowing how long the teasing will go on, but he’s so close to getting what he wants that he can almost taste it.

The music is loud enough to cover up the noises he can’t keep back. Nakamaru is almost certain that Tegoshi is getting progressively meaner in order to get him to lose control of his voice. Finally Nakamaru feels Tegoshi’s fingers pull at his pants, roughly undoing the belt and zipper and barely opening them.

Tegoshi presses one last closed-mouth kiss to Nakamaru’s lips, then winks mischievously and wriggles under the blanket. His mouth drags all over Nakamaru’s torso until finally a wet tongue swipes against the underside of his cock. Nakamaru’s fingers scrabble at the seat beneath him and the blanket above, and he can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

He’s determined to last as long as he possibly can, and Nakamaru focuses on the way the roof of the Jeep ripples against the wind in order to enjoy the wet suction of Tegoshi’s mouth around him. Tegoshi’s fingers are wandering again, and this time Nakamaru enjoys it, reaching down to stroke Tegoshi’s hair and silently convey his appreciation.

Tegoshi seems to lick his cock all over, swirling his tongue around the shaft before flicking the head and making Nakamaru want to crawl out of his own skin from the pressure. He doesn’t think he can possibly get any harder, moaning into his wrist as Tegoshi tongues his slit and licks up a drop of precome. Nakamaru’s so turned on that he’s shaking, his grip on Tegoshi’s hair tightening as those lips wrap around the head of his cock once more.

“Please, Tegoshi,” he whispers, far beyond any shame that would come from begging, and Tegoshi hums happily, making Nakamaru squirm even more.

He pushes lightly on Tegoshi’s head and gasps when it works, Tegoshi taking in more of the length from the gesture. Nakamaru’s hips rock on their own and Tegoshi takes it, lavishing the underside of Nakamaru’s cock with his tongue as it moves in and out, and finally Nakamaru throws caution to the wind. He pulls Tegoshi down by his hair, thrusting into his hot mouth and biting down onto his wrist hard enough to hurt as he finally starts to get relief.

“So good, Tegoshi,” he says, and he could swear that Tegoshi preens around his cock as Nakamaru feeds it to him. “I’m almost there. Please don’t stop.”

He expects Tegoshi to pull back, but he still whines when he does. He has to be giving Tegoshi the most pitiful expression ever, his hand shaking as he loosens his grip on Tegoshi’s hair and cups his face.

“ _Tegoshi_ ,” he whines, and Tegoshi grins.

“Okay, Nakamaru-kun, you’ve been a good sport,” and that mouth is back around him, sucking adamantly. Nakamaru doesn’t have to push his head down anymore because he does it on his own, sucking every inch of him past those lips fast and hard, and Nakamaru’s hips can’t even keep up.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to come,” Nakamaru hisses, his body rocking in a prelude to orgasm, which Tegoshi dutifully slurps down as Nakamaru achieves beautiful release. He slumps against the seat, and Nakamaru’s relief leaves him feeling boneless. Tegoshi is still sprawled across him, smug as the cat that got the cream.

When they reach civilization once more, Nakamaru can’t help but announce to his friends that he thinks this trip was perhaps the best one yet.


End file.
